


Magie

by Velence



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Episode: s03e13 Waiting In The Wings, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-17
Updated: 2005-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Frau, zwei Männer, Eifersucht und wie weit sie einen treiben kann...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gunn hatte sich zwei Finger gebrochen.

Die anderen beiden hatte er sich gestaucht, nur der Daumen war verschont geblieben. Die rechte Hand. Seine Hand. Er starrte auf seine rechte, die aussah, als trüge er einen abgeschnittenen Fäustling. Man hatte seine Finger mit einer strammen Bandage fixiert, damit die Knochen in Ruhe zusammenwachsen konnten. Er hatte geglaubt, die Ärztin wollte ihm die Blutzufuhr abschnüren, als sie seine Finger schiente. Er spürte den pochenden Fluss in seiner Hand wie bei einem Blutstau.

Ungelenk und mit so wenig Druck wie möglich versuchte er den Schlüssel herumzudrehen, um den Motor zu starten. Zum Glück hatte er keinen offenen oder mehrfachen Bruch. Ein einfacher Bruch, wie die Ärztin gesagt und ihm zuversichtlich zugelächelt hatte. Die Schmerzmittel taten ihr übriges. Er hatte nur ein dumpfes Gefühl in der Hand, als sein Truck ansprang.

Während der Fahrt durch die Nacht ruhte seine Hand auf dem Oberschenkel, ruhig gestellt und professionell bandagiert. Er wunderte sich, dass in all der Zeit, die er nun schon bei Angel Investigatons arbeitete, nie mehr passiert war. Gut, er war gewürgt, geschlagen, geprellt, geschnitten, gestochen und vieles mehr geworden, aber noch nie hatte er sich etwas gebrochen, nicht seit er zwölf war. In seinem Gedächtnis blitzte der Fahrradunfall auf. Er hatte den Gips gehasst. Dass er sich nicht kratzen konnte und noch mehr, dass er nicht laufen geschwiegen denn Radfahren konnte.

Gunn hielt an der Ampel. Links auf der Nebenspur dröhnte ihm laut HipHop entgegen. Er warf einen abfälligen Blick auf den Fahrer. Der Schwarze konnte sich noch genau an den Augenblick erinnern, als er seine Knochen knacken hörte. In dem Moment war alles klar. Sein Gegner war ihm ausgewichen und er hatte nicht mehr rechtzeitig reagieren können, war zu verbissen, zu wütend, um schnell und aufmerksam zu sein. Seine rechte Hand prallte gegen den Container und seine Knochen brachen.

Der Schmerz war höllisch. Er schrie, während er sich ohne nachzudenken auf den Boden fallen ließ. Sein Gellen erfüllte die ganze Halle. Er wünschte sich, dass Fred da gewesen wäre. Sie hätte ihn gestreichelt. Allein ihre Berührung hätte seinen Schmerz gelindert, da war sich Gunn sicher.

Er wusste nicht mehr, wie er genau es letztendlich ins Krankenhaus geschafft hatte, aber es war ihm gelungen. Er hatte irgendeine Geschichte erzählt, um seinen Unfall zu erklären.

Das besorgte Gesicht von Fred tauchte in der Spiegelung der Frontscheibe seines Wagens auf. Die verschiedenfarbigen Lichter der Nacht verzerrten es zu einem bunten Popart-Bild. Eine falsche Wunschvision von seiner Freundin. Unbewusst wollte er eine Faust ballen, aber die Bandage hinderte ihn daran. Die Ampel sprang auf Grün. Er lenkte mit seiner linken Hand und fuhr den Weg zum Hyperion wie gewohnt, nur eben einhändig.

Er fühlte, dass er neben sich stand. Eine ungewöhnliche Ruhe lag über ihm, als wäre das Unglück gar nicht ihm passiert und er wäre nur ein unbeteiligter Zuschauer gewesen.

Das Hyperion tauchte vor ihm auf. Er öffnete die Eingangstür und schob sich hindurch. Das erste, was er erblickte, waren Fred und Wesley, die sich über irgendwas berieten, von dem er wahrscheinlich nichts verstand, von dem er aufgeben hatte, es verstehen zu wollen. Gut, das er noch gedanklich gefangen war, denn sonst wäre seine Laune augenblicklich in den Keller gesunken, obwohl die beiden sich nicht einmal privat unterhielten. Aber das spielte längst keine Rolle mehr. Er wusste, was Wesley empfand. Er konnte die Chemie zwischen ihnen spüren.

Er war nicht blind.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Angel mit Besorgnis und deutete auf den Verband. Die Stimme des Vampirs drang durch den Mantel der Betäubung und löste die Blase, in der er sich befand, langsam auf. Dennoch sah Gunn an ihm vorbei, zu Wesley und Fred, die ihn noch nicht entdeckt hatten.

„Gunn? Alles in Ordnung?“ Angel trat in sein Gesichtsfeld, direkt vor ihn. Der Schwarze blinzelte, hob seine Augenbrauen kurz, ehe er einatmete. „Ja, ja, das... ich habe meine Gang besucht. Wir sind ein paar Vampiren begegnet“, log er die Hand hebend. „Sie haben es schwer bereut.“ Sein Lächeln war matt und aufgesetzt.

„Du hättest anrufen sollen“, erinnerte ihn Angel, „Wir hätten dich ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Wie bist du überhaupt hierher gekommen? Hast du dir hoffentlich ein Taxi genommen? Du bist doch nicht gefahren!“

Gunn sah ihm in die Augen. Seine Fürsorge war echt. Es war noch gar nicht so lange her, da war er sich sicher, dass er einem Vampir niemals vertrauen könnte, von Freundschaft mal ganz abgesehen, aber es hatte sich wirklich etwas wie Loyalität und Vertrauen zwischen ihnen entwickelt. Von dem anfänglichen Hass auf alle Vampire kam die Einsicht, dass man, wie die Menschen auch, nicht alle über einen Kamm scheren konnte.

„Ich wurde gefahren. Es geht mir gut. Nur das Axtschwingen muss in nächster Zeit jemand anders für mich übernehmen. Ich sehe mich schon den Papierkram machen“, scherzte Gunn mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen und klopfte Angel mit der linken den Oberarm.

„Charles“, rief Fred und kam auf ihn zugelaufen. „Was ist passiert?“ Sie küsste ihn hastig und trat zurück, um ihm ja nicht noch mehr weh zu tun. Sie sah ihn mit ihren rehbraunen Augen an. Ihre Hände tätschelten sanft seine Arme. „Was machst du nur?“

„Ich musste eine Lektion erteilen. Weiter nichts. Es geht mir ausgezeichnet“, wiegelte Gunn seine Verletzung ab, während er sie blöd-glücklich anschaute. Wenn sie ihn so ansah, war alles perfekt. Ihr sanfter Blick, ihre weichen Hände und ihre Stimme versetzten ihn in seinem beneidenswerten Glückstaumel. „Hör auf Angel und ruf uns an, wenn du Schwierigkeiten steckst“, mahnte sie, schlang ihre Arme um ihn und drückte ihm noch einen Kuss auf seine Lippen. Dann nahm sie zurück, als sie gemerkt hatte, dass sie seine gebrochene Hand zwischen ihnen eingeklemmt hatte.

„Tut es sehr weh?“, fragte Fred, schob ihn weiter in die Lobby und dirigierte ihn zu der Coach. „Nein, alles bestens. Ich habe Schmerzmittel bekommen.“ Gunn ließ sich sanft von ihr in die Polster drücken. „Was ist überhaupt passiert? Erzähl. Warte, ich mache dir erst mal einen Tee,“ rief Fred und wirbelte zur Küchenzeile.

„Sieht übel aus“, sagte Wesley, der sich zu ihnen gesellt hatte. „Ja“, murmelte der Schwarze und starrte auf seine rechte Hand. „Dann bist du wohl für einige Wochen außer Gefecht gesetzt.“ „Ja“, sagte Gunn wieder und sah dem Engländer in die Augen, aber er konnte keine Häme oder etwas ähnliches feststellen.

„Sieh es doch mal so, du kommst nicht dreckig, stinkend oder mit irgendwelchem Dämonenschleim besudelt zurück. Du kannst eine ruhige Kugel schieben, während wir schuften müssen“, versuchte Angel seinen bedrückten Freund aufzumuntern. „Hört sich sehr verlockend an“, grummelte Gunn.

Fred hatte eine Tasse Tee aufgebrüht und kam nun damit zu ihnen. Gunn umfing die warme Tasse dankbar mit seinen Händen, wobei er die Finger seiner rechten gezwungenermaßen ausgestreckt ließ. „Geht es?“ Die junge Frau hockte sich neben ihm auf die Coach, als sie sich plötzlich an den Bauch fasste und das Gesicht verzog.

„Was ist mit dir? Geht es immer noch nicht besser?“ Gunn lehnte zu seiner Freundin hinüber. „Vielleicht solltest du doch mal zum Arzt gehen, Liebes.“ „Nein. Es ist sicher nur ein kleiner, bedeutungsloser Virus. Das lohnt sich gar nicht“, erklärte Fred den Kopf schüttelnd, während sie sich weiterhin den Bauch hielt und lächelte. „Du brauchst den Tee mehr als ich“, flüsterte er ihr liebevoll zu, rückte näher und streichelte ihr mit seiner gesunden Hand den Rücken.

„Angel, kommst du mal bitte, ich muss dir etwas zeigen.“ Mit diesen Worten führte Angel Wesley von den beiden weg und zu ihren gemeinsamen Untersuchungsergebnissen. Soll das Liebespaar eine Weile für sich sein, dachte er innerlich seufzend.


	2. Chapter 2

Gunn langweilte sich.

Sein Teelöffel drehte Runde um Runde in seinem inzwischen kalten Kaffee. Er hatte schon eine neue Kanne gebrüht, die er sicher noch dringend brauchen würde, wenn er die Nacht überstehen wollte.

Er lauschte in das Hotel, aber es war alles still. Selbst die Mäuse meldeten sich mit keinem Laut. Er hatte den Telefondienst übernommen, den Cordelia freudestrahlend an ihn abgegeben hatte. „Und nicht vergessen, es heißt: ‚Angel Investigations, wir helfen den Hilflosen!’“, hatte sie ihn grinsend belehrt und seine Axt genommen – und sie gleich wieder sinken lassen. „Wohl doch etwas zu schwer für die Lady“, hatte Gunn gekontert.

Wie sehr wünschte er sich alle zurück. Er hatte die Akte vom letzten Fall durchgearbeitet und abgelegt. Die Strom- und Wasserrechnung und was noch anstand, hatte Gunn abgeharkt und lehnte jetzt in dem Ledersessel, die Füße auf der Anrichte und starrte auf das Telefon. Irgendwann musste es ja klingeln. Das dachte er schon seit geschlagenen drei Stunden. Mit einem lauten Seufzer ließ er seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen.

Selbst Schuld! Er hatte sich nur zwei – zwei kleine – Finger gebrochen und fühlte sich dabei, als hätte er Hausarrest bekommen. Wenn er sich schon hatte verletzten müssen, warum dann nicht was dramatischeres. Etwas, dass ihn richtig pflegebedürftig gemacht hätte, damit Fred seine Krankenschwester spielen konnte.

Fred hatte ihm eine Kusshand zugeworfen, bevor Wesley sie mit sanften Druck durch die Tür aus dem Hyperion schleuste. Ein Stich der Eifersucht durchzog sein Herz, wenn er nur daran dachte. Es muss vor ein paar Wochen gewesen sein, als er zufällig den Raum betrat und sie so nah beieinander standen, dass ihre Nasen wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. Ertappt hatten sich Fred und Wes in verschiedene Richtungen zerstreut und babbelten irgendwas, ohne dass sich ihre Augen begegneten.  
Und Gunn hatte ihr Spiel mitgespielt und so getan, als wäre nichts gewesen, auch wenn er erst mal alles hinunterschlucken musste.

Es war idiotisch gewesen, seinen Aggressionen nachzugegeben.

Sein Kopf sackte langsam auf seine linke Schulter, bis er seitlich vor seinem Brustkorb hing. Er war trotz des Kaffees eingeschlafen. Leise schnarchte er vor sich hin, als ihn ein Poltern weckte. Erschreckt zuckte er zusammen und saß aufrecht in seinem Stuhl.

Die anderen waren zurückgekehrt und stürmten lautstark in die Lobby. Gunn ging ihnen entgegen und nahm Fred die Armbrust ab und legte sie weg. Seine Freundin fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn und hinterließ eine rußige Spur, was ihn zum Grinsen brachte. „Du siehst wunderschön aus!“, begrüßte Gunn sie und umarmte sie. Er war wieder ganz wach.

„Danke“, maulte Fred, „Ich sehe aus wie ein Erdferkel. Alles, was ich will, ist eine Dusche.“ Mit einem Kuss befreite sie sich aus seinen Armen und machte sich auf den Weg in die erste Etage. „Habt ihr alle erwischt?“, fragte der Schwarze Cordy, Wes und Angel. Cordelias Axt schleifte auf dem Boden hinter ihr her. „Ich brauche mehr Bizeps“, keuchte sie, „Dagegen ist mein Schwert leicht. Wie machst du das bloß?“ Sie sah Gunn mit verzogenen Mundwinkeln an. Die Axt fiel auf dem Boden. „Ich muss jetzt dringend wohin.“

Wenn er wieder fit war, würde er ihr zeigen, was eine Harke beziehungsweise eine Axt war, sagte Gunn sich gewinnend und ließ die Brünette vorbeiziehen. „Wir hätten dich heute Nacht wirklich gut gebraucht“, erklärte Wesley, der ebenso verschmiert und verschwitzt wie die anderen war, und plumpste auf die Coach.

„Wir haben sie alle kalt gemacht. Ich meine, zu Staub verarbeitet“, triumphierte Angel und sackte neben dem Engländer auf die Polster. Sein Schwert ging neben Wesleys geräuschvoll zu Boden.

„Klingt, als hätte ich einen großartigen Fight verpasst.“ Es kribbelte in Gunns Fingerspitzen. Am liebsten hätte er gerne selbst ein paar Vampire zunichte gemacht, statt nur davon zu hören. Aufgekratzt, wohl auch durch den Kaffee, vom dem er sonst eigentlich nicht besonders viel konsumierte, lief er durch das Foyer und sammelte die Waffen ein. Zur Probe schwang er Angels Schwert, aber seine Finger waren ihm im Weg, er konnte keine wirkliche Kraft in seinen Schlag legen. Es war enttäuschend.

Er zog sich einen Stuhl ran und polierte mit einem Lappen seine Axt, während Angel in seiner Erzählung ins Detail ging. Gunn erblickte sein Spiegelbild in der geschliffenen Klinge. Er beäugte sich merkwürdig fremd. Frustration lag über seinen Gesichtszügen, die er als jene erkannte.

„Gunn?“, fragte Angel lauter, „Hast du gehört? Wir gehen ins Bett. Ich bin fertig mit der Welt.“ Der Vampir hatte sich, ohne von ihm registriert zu werden, erhoben. „Hm?“ Gunn hob die Augenbrauen. „Alles klar. Ich schließe ab.“ „Schlaf gut.“ „Süße Träume“, rief Wesley und marschierte die Treppe hoch.

Er schaute beiden hinterher.

*****

Fred kam aus dem Bad. Mit einem Handtuch rubbelte sie ihre langen, braunen Haare trocken. In dem gedimmten Licht und dem leicht geöffneten Bademantel wirkte sie äußerst verführerisch. Gunn umfing sie lächelnd mit seinen Armen und Küssen. Seine Lippen flogen über ihren Mund, ihre Wange und liefen an ihrem Hals herunter. „Ich bin müde“, unterbrach Fred ihn mit halbgeschlossenen Augen. „Ich aber noch nicht“, wisperte er in ihr Ohr. „Charles.“ Sie ließ sich nicht beirren und bahnte sich ihren Weg zum Bett.

Er seufzte, folgte ihr aber widerspruchslos ins Bett. Sie war nach wenigen Minuten im Schlaf versunken. Gunn wälzte sich hin und her. Ein wenig Licht stahl sich durch die Gardinen. Er brauchte viel zu lange und hatte viel zu viel Zeit, um nachzudenken, ehe er endlich einschlafen konnte.

*****

Der folgende Tag verlief ruhig. Eine kleine Geisteraustreibung war um Mitternacht angesetzt, sonst gab es derzeitig keine großen Aufträge für Angel Investigations. Die Mädels hatten die freie Zeit genutzt und waren zum Shoppen in die Stadt verschwunden, während die Männer gemächlich Inventur machten.

Gunn musste zugeben, dass ihm der aufgezwungene Hotelarrest gut getan hatte. Die Prüfung der Bestände war extrem relaxt. Vielleicht stimmte es ja, dass Gewalt Gegengewalt hervorruft und er durch die Kampfabstinenz einfach gelassener wurde. Seit er in der Straßengang war, hatte er eigentlich keine freie Zeit geschweige denn Urlaub gehabt.

Teils genoss er es, auf die anderen zu warten und ihnen sogar hier und dann ein mehr oder minder – eher minder – gelungenen Essen zu zaubern, andernteils war er von Neid zerfressen und konnte den Tag, da seine Finger gesund waren, kaum abwarten. Am besten gefiel ihm noch, dass er Fred einhändig mit einer Massage verwöhnen konnte, wenn sie erschöpft zurückkehrte. Dass sie unter seinen Händen wie Butter schmolz.

Nur seine böse Eifersucht fuhr manchmal ihre spitzen Stacheln aus.

Cordelia und Fred kehrten bestens gelaunt und vollbepackt mit Tüten ins Hyperion ein. Lachend ließen sie ihre Einkäufe fallen und fläzten sich auf die Coach. „Wo bleiben die Cocktails?“, rief Cordy und lehnte sich genüsslich zurück. „Mit Schirmchen und Strohhalm bitte!“ Beide Frauen sahen sich an und lachten.

„Die Frage sollte anders lauten: Gunn, darf ich dir einen Cocktail machen? Du hast so hart gearbeitet, dich durch den Staub von unzähligen Akten und alten Waffen geschlagen – das muss belohnt werden!“, grinste Gunn frech. Er freute sich, dass sie sich freuten. Manchmal konnte das Leben so schön und simpel sein. Trotzdem ging er zum Kühlschrank und da er zum Einkaufen verdonnert worden war, war der Kühlschrank ein Schlaraffenland, mal abgesehen von den Blutvorräten.

Der Schwarze warf ein paar Früchte in den Mixer, verdünnte mit Wasser und versüßte mit Sirup, als auch die anderen beiden, angelockt vom Wiehern und Schnattern der Frauen, aus ihren Löchern. Der ehemalige Wächter schob seine Brille den Nasenrücken hoch und lächelte, während er Cordelia stolz ihre neue, teure Sonnenbrille in der nicht sehr hellen Lobby spazieren trug.

Der Vampir kam von oben die Treppe herum. „Kannst du dir das überhaupt leisten?“, fragte er skeptisch, aber ebenso amüsiert. Die Brünette warf sich, mit den Händen in die Hüfte gestemmt, in Pose: „Das könnte ich, wenn du mir mehr bezahlen würdest. Aber zum Glück gibt es Dispo!“

„So, jetzt du“, rief sie enthusiastisch zu Fred. „Zeig, was du hast, Süße!“

Fred verschwand, um kurze Zeit später mit einem sommerlich bedruckten Kleid wieder aufzutauchen. Sie wirbelte vergnügt um die eigene Achse. Mit den Händen fasste sie es am Saum, zog es in die Breite und machte einen eleganten Knicks. Ihr Freund klatschte begeistert, was sie zum Lachen brachte. Sie dankte es mit einem Kuss.

„Was habe ich gesagt: Dieses Kleid ist sein Geld wert!“ Cordelia nippte befriedigt an ihrem Cocktail. Angel kam hinüber und setzte sich neben sie. Auch er hatte ein Cocktailglas, allerdings mit Blut gefüllt und nuckelte es ebenfalls durch einen Strohhalm. „Was?“, fragte der Vampir empört, als er die Blicke bemerkte. „Ich habe gar nichts gesagt. Ich meine, das Kleid ist wundervoll. Das Blumenmuster ist schön, die Farben -“

„Angel?“ Gunn grinste ihn an. „Darf’s noch ein Gläschen mehr sein?“

„Darf ich nicht auch mit Stil mein Blut zu mir nehmen?“, antwortete Angel schnippisch. „Vampir, Blut und Stil“, mischte sich Cordelia ein, „passt nicht im Geringsten zusammen. Hast du dich mal beobachtet, wie du das Zeug – nein, hast du nicht, natürlich nicht. Vampire! Dabei würde es gerade dir gut tun, dich im Spiegel-“ „Hey! Wie soll ich das bitte verstehen?“ Die Brünette checkte ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue ab.

„Beim nächsten Mal solltest du dich wohl oder übel der Shoppingtour der Damen anschließen“, meldete sich Wesley zu Wort, aber Cordy unterbrach ihn sofort. „Dann müssten wir dich aber auch mitnehmen.“ Sie bedachte ihn mit einem kritischen Blick.

„Hättest du bloß den Mund gehalten, English“, scherzte Gunn, als die Frau des Hotels sich auch ihm zuwandte. „Ich habe nichts gesagt“, hob der Schwarze gleich abwehrend die Hände.

„Komm Fred, hier schätzt man unseren Geschmack für Mode offensichtlich nicht“, sagte Cordelia und zog ihre Freundin mit sich in die erste Etage. Eigentlich hatte sie schon die ganze Zeit nach einem guten Vorwand gesucht, damit sie endlich unter sich waren, dennoch musste genügend Zeit sein, um wenigsten die wichtigsten Prunkstück ihrer Jagd zu präsentieren.

„Ich weiß nicht“, flüsterte die junge Frau und hockte sich auf den Badewannenrand, als könnte sie jemand hören. Sie starrte auf die Verpackung in ihren Händen. „Du willst es doch wissen“, sprach Cordelia ihr noch einmal Mut zu. Sie nahm Freds Handgelenke und drückte sie sanft zustimmend. Fred seufzte und nickte schließlich. Sie war froh, so eine gute Vertraute in Cordelia gefunden zu haben.

Als Fred fertig war, kam sie mit ängstlicher Miene zu ihr. „Positiv“, sagte sie und überreichte Cordy den Test. „Was mache ich denn jetzt?“ Hilflos sah Fred sie an, dann auf den Tester in den Händen der Brünette, der ihr ihr Unglück, Glück unausweichlich bestätigte.

Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass Fred den Tränen nahe war. Als Cordelia ihre Freundin in die Arme nahmen flossen auch schon die ersten. „Hey, hey, ganz ruhig“, wisperte sie ihr ins Ohr, während sie ihr über die Haare strich. „Das ist doch kein Weltuntergang, Liebes. Wir haben schon viel schlimmeres durchgestanden.“

„Aber was wird Charles dazu sagen?“ schniefte Fred. Sie presste sich noch fester Trost suchend an den Körper ihrer Freundin. „In letzter Zeit ist er so... anders. Aggressiv.“ „Du kannst mit ihm reden. Das war nur so eine Phase von ihm. Seine gebrochenen Finger haben ihn zahm gemacht. Zahm ist das falsche Wort, aber du weißt, was ich meine. Gunn er betet den Boden an, auf dem du gehst! Sieh mich an. Er ist dein Gunn. Er liebt dich.“

„Ja. Okay.“ Sie glaubte ihr, ihre Augen sagten die Wahrheit. Fred nahm das ihr gereichte Taschentuch entgegen und tupfte ihre heißen Tränen fort. „Kannst... kannst du ihn bitte raufschicken? Ich will nicht, dass es gleich alle wissen, ja?“

Cordelia ging die Treppe runter und sagte, wie ihr Fred aufgetragen hatte. Unruhig, was ihn erwarten würde, machte sich Gunn auf den Weg in sein und Freds gemeinsames Zimmer, wo sie mit dem Rücken zur Tür gewandt auf ihn wartete. „Hast du geweint?“, stellte der Schwarze besorgt fest, nachdem sie sich umgedreht und er ihre geröteten Augen gesehen hatte.

„Nein. Ja.“ Fred wehrte die Hand, mit der sie ihr Freund liebevoll berühren wollte ab. Sie musste klar denken. „Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig.“ „Doch, natürlich ist das wichtig“, protestierte er und schritt auf sie, doch sie wehrte ihn weiterhin ab. „Lass, bitte. Ich muss mit dir reden“, sagte sie ihn ernst ansehend.

Scheiße. Das war das erste, was Gunn durch den Kopf schoss. Sie macht Schluss. Cordelia hat sie bearbeitet. Wesley und Fred passen viel besser zusammen. Schwingen auf einer Wellenlänge. Ihm blieb das Herz stehen. Innerlich machte er sich auf den Abschuss bereit, ohne wirklich zu wissen, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Gunn schluckte hart.

Fred setzte zum Sprechen an: „Charles. Charles, ich... ich bin schwanger.“


	3. Chapter 3

„Was?“, schrie Gunn, dass Fred augenblicklich erschrocken zusammen fuhr. „Was?“, krächzte er noch mal trocken hinterher und starrte sie ungläubig an. Damit hatte er nun absolut nicht gerechnet. „Was? Wie?“, stammelte er wild gestikulierend, „Du bist schwanger? Ich meine, bist du sicher?“

Fred nickte scheu. „Ja“, stotterte sie, „Ja, ich habe einen Test gemacht.“

Der Schwarze stand wie erstarrt da. Man konnte sehen, wie die Gedanken in seinem Kopf Amok liefen. „Sag doch was“, pflaumte sie ihn nervös an. Sie konnte die gebannte Spannung nicht mehr aushalten. „Bitte!“

„Du bist schwanger, ja?“, fragte Gunn noch einmal zur Sicherheit nach, obwohl es überflüssig war. „Du bist dir hundertprozentig sicher?“ „Willst du den Test sehen! Natürlich bin ich mir sicher.“ Aufgeregt knetete sie gegenseitig ihre eigenen Hände. „Ich muss wissen, wie du dazustehst. Ich kann nicht...“

„Ich?“, wiederholte er, als ob ihm eben erst in den Sinn gekommen wäre, dass er demnächst Vater wurde. „Ich bin... Ich?“ Schweigen. „Bist du dir sicher“, kam die Frage forsch, „dass ich der Vater bin?“ Gunn hatte die linke Hand in die Hüfte gestemmt, nachdem sein Blick von verwirrt in vorwurfsvoll umgeschlagen war.

„Was soll das heißen?“ Seine Freundin blickte ihn entgeistert an.

„Vielleicht ist ja auch Wesley der Vater?“, brüllte er wie aus dem Nichts. Sein Gesicht hatte sich in eine wütende Fratze verwandelt. Mit einem Mal platzte die ganze unterdrückte Eifersucht, Wut und Angst ohne Kontrolle aus ihn heraus.

„Was?“, piepste Fred zurück. Das hatte ihr glatt die Sprache verschlagen. Dass er einfach an den Kopf warf, ihn betrogen zu haben. Untreu zu sein. Sie! Untreu? Ausgerechnet mit Wes. Dass er ihr überhaupt etwas derartiges zutraute, versetzte ihr einen Schlag mitten ins Gesicht.

Aber er war noch nicht fertig: „Wie lange läuft da schon was zwischen euch? Ich bin doch nicht bescheuert. Man muss euch nur zusammen sehen, um eins und eins zusammenzuzählen! Ihr flirtet ununterbrochen.“

„Das.. Wie kannst du das nur sagen?“, schrie Fred unwillkürlich, sich gegen den grausamen Ton ihres Freundes wehrend. „Das ist nicht wahr!“

„Und ob das wahr ist! Warum sonst verfallt ihr plötzlich in Schweigen, wenn ich zu euch stoße? Oder wieso könnt ihr euch nicht mehr in Augen sehen, wenn ich dabei bin? Ich kann es dir sagen: Weil es euch verraten würde!“ Zornig hatte er sie mit der linken am Oberarm gepackt.

„Aua, du tust mir weh!“, rief Fred und versuchte, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. „Lass mich los.“ Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen und betete, hoffte, dass er sehen würde, dass sie nicht log. „Hör mir zu. Du bist der einzige für mich. Du hast mich geschwängert. Du bist der Vater meines Kindes. Unseres. Es gibt niemanden anderen für mich. Bitte glaub mir.“

„Wie könnte ich?“, erwiderte er zynisch und stieß sich von sich.

Fred taumelte zurück und blieb in dem Abstand stehen. „Du stehst also nicht zu mir? Zu unserem Kind?“, fragte sie trocken.

„Nein.“ Er drehte sich um, öffnete die Tür und ging hindurch. Als er den Flur hinunterging, hörte er, wie Fred schluchzend zusammenbrach. Es versetzte ihm einen schweren Stich in sein Herz, noch schlimmer als der der Eifersucht, aber es war zu spät. Die Bombe war geplatzt. Irgendwann musste der Zeitpunkt kommen. Es brodelte schon viel zu lange in ihm, unter der Oberfläche, ohne dass er es angesprochen hatte. Es musste einfach so kommen.

Es war nicht seine Schuld.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln raste er die Treppe hinter. „Gunn!“, hielt Angel ihn an. Ihm war nicht verborgen geblieben, was vor sich ging. Selbst ohne feines Vampirgehör hatte jeder vom Team den lautstarken Streit mitbekommen. Der Schwarze sah ihn böse an. Blickte wütend an ihm vorbei zu Wesley, der sich im Hintergrund hielt. Niemand sollte ihn aufhalten. Dann verschwand er durch den Eingang. Alarmiert lief Cordelia mit den schlimmsten Befürchtungen hinauf.

Der Vampir eilte seinem Freund auf die Straße hinterher. Angel packte ihn am Arm, wollte ihn zurückhalten, aber dieser riss sich unwirsch los und fauchte ihn an: „Lass mich in Ruhe.“ „Bleib stehen, Gunn“, rief Angel, „Man kann über alles reden.“ Der Schwarze war stehen geblieben und schnaubte. „Reden? Dafür ist es wohl schon ein bisschen zu spät. Wesley hat deutlich zu lange mit Fred ‚geredet’!“ Schnellen Schrittes marschierte er weiter.

„Du bist dumm, wenn du jetzt einfach abhaust und vor deiner Verantwortung fliehst“, versuchte Angel auf ihn einzureden. „Dumm? Das muss sich meine feine Freundin auch gedacht haben. Der dumme Junge wird schon nicht merken“, schnauzte er zynisch in die Nacht.

„Bleib verdammt noch mal stehen, wenn ich mit dir rede!“, raunzte Angel zurück und drückte ihn mit seinen Vampirkräften mit Leichtigkeit gegen die nächste Wand. „Was hat Fred dir getan? Was hat sie dir getan?“

„Du hast doch alles gehört. Warum fragst du mich dann noch?“, zischte Gunn und ignorierte den Vampir, der ihm inständig versuchte, in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ich habe gar nichts gehört, nur leere Vorwürfe-“ „Leere Vorwürfe? Hast du... HAST du je Fred und Wesley zusammen gesehen? Hast DU das?“, krächzte der Schwarze und biss sich auf die Zunge. Er wehrte sich nicht mehr gegen Angel. Sein Kopf sank zurück gegen die Wand. „Die beiden haben so viel mehr gemeinsam als ich. Zwei Superhirne. Da kann ich nicht mitreden. Ich-“

„Das ist nicht wahr. Du bist ein sehr wichtiger Teil von Angel Investigations. Ohne dich wäre das Team nicht komplett!“, unterbrach Angel ihn und suchte weiter Augenkontakt.

„Rede nicht so einen Mist“, fauchte Gunn. „Ich bin ein ungebildeter Idiot. Wenn die beiden sich unterhalten, verstehe ich kein Wort. Ich bin kein intellektuelles Genie, nicht mal annährend. Ich komme von der Straße und alles, was man dort lernt, ist Kämpfen, Überleben.“

„Wer hat gesagt, dass Fred das alles will? Dass sie einen Intelligenzbolzen will?““, fragte der Vampir berechtigterweise. „Erzähl mir: Wann ist das passiert? Seit wann vertraust du Fred nicht mehr? Wesley? Ihr wart mal sehr gute, sehr enge Freunde. Du, Wes und Cordelia, ihr hat die Detektei ohne mich weitergeleitet. Ich habe gesehen, wie stark ihr in der Zeit zusammengewachsen seid! Und das soll jetzt einfach in Luft aufgelöst haben?“

Sein Gegenüber erwiderte resigniert: „Das war einmal. Dann kann eine Frau dazwischen.“

„Und das war’s dann mit der Männerfreundschaft?“

„Der Graben zwischen uns ist so groß, sie ist weiß, ich schwarz“, seufzte er. „Was soll das werden? Ein Mischlingskind? Will nicht jede weiße Frau einen netten, weißen Mann mit vielen Kindern und einem schönen Haus?“

„Nun erzählst du mir wirklich Scheiß“, machte Angel ihm klar. „Du hast recht, du bist ein Idiot. Ich weiß, dass Fred dich liebt und nur dich. Du kannst dir gern etwas anderes einreden, aber ich weiß es besser und das solltest du auch, wenn du sie nur einmal genau ansiehst!“

Gunn sah ihm in die Augen, Tränen rannen über seine Wagen. Der Vampir ließ ihn endlich aus der Umklammerung frei und kramte ein Taschentuch aus seinem Ledermantel. „Hier“, sagte er geduldig. „Beruhig dich erst mal.“

„Ich..“, schniefte Gunn, „Ich muss nachdenken.“

„Gut, im Ordnung“, erwiderte Angel. „Wir brauchen noch ein paar Sachen aus dem Zauberladen. Geh du sie holen und wenn du wiederkommst, sieht die Sache viel klarer aus.“


	4. Chapter 4

Gunn sah sich um. Man könnte den Ladenbesitzer, bei all dem Zeug, das sich in den Regalen und auf den Tischen sammelte, für einen abgedrehten Esoteriker halten. Sofern man ihn nicht persönlich getroffen hat. Der Dämon stand hinter der Ladentheke und beobachtete einen blutjungen Vampir, der ziellos im hinteren Teil durch die Reihen streifte.

„Mieses Pack“, fluchte er, als der Schwarze zu ihm trat. „Vampire sind auch nicht mehr das, was sie mal waren. All die dummen Frischlinge ohne Sire. Keine Erziehung! Aber was sage ich.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Was kann ich für dich tun, mein Bester? Lange nicht gesehen,“ scherzte er und reichte ihm zur Begrüßung die Hand.

Gunn starrte gedankenverloren ins Leere. Er musste seine Gedanken ordnen, bevor er antworten konnte. Er hielt ihm die linke Hand hin und schüttelte die des Dämons unhandlich. Während er zum Zauberladen gegangen war, spielte er das Szenario mit Fred immer wieder durch. Er war ein richtiger Hohlkopf. Wie hatte er nur an Freds Liebe zweifeln können? Niemand hatte ihn bisher so geliebt und er liebte sie mindestens genauso stark.

Am liebsten hätte er seinen Kopf gegen die Wand geschlagen. Gott sei dank hatte Angel ihm seinen ordentlich gewaschen. „Kannst du das für mich zusammensuchen, Malek?“ Er übereichte ihm den Zettel, den Angel ihm zuvor zugesteckt hatte.

Gunn fand ihn nicht unsympathisch. Er kannte ihn inzwischen recht gut, nachdem er in der letzten Zeit dank seiner verletzten Hand öfter die Botengänge machen musste und hatte sich, soweit man das von ihm behaupteten konnte, mit dem Dämon angefreundet.

„Behalt den Kleinen mal für mich im Auge!“, sagte Malek und deutete mit einem Nicken auf den Frischling. „Ich werde mal sehen, was sich machen lässt.“ Mit diesen Worten verschwand er hinter einem Vorhang zum Lager.

Der Schwarze ging die Theke ab und betrachtete den Krimskrams, den man praktisch an jeder Kasse der Welt finden konnte, nur waren es in diesem Fall kleine Schabernacktricks für Zauberanfänger und Streichspieler. Seine bandagierte Hand schwebte über die Aufsteller. Er stoppte bei einem Riegel, der einem angeblich Bärenkräfte verleihen und dazu noch schokoladig schmecken sollte.

Gunn wollte sich so ein Teil greifen, als ihn ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen in der Hand daran erinnerte , dass er besser die andere nehmen sollte. Mit den linken griff er danach, während er unauffällig zu dem Vampir hinüberschielte. Gerade noch bekam er mit, wie dieser etwas in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden ließ. „Hey!“, rief Gunn prompt.

Der Vampir wechselte in den Vampirmodus und grollte ihn an. „Leg das sofort zurück“, mahnte Gunn und trat mit langsamen Schritten auf ihn zu, während er mit seinen Händen eine beschwichtigende Abwärtsbewegung machte.

„Was denn?“, erwiderte der junge Vampir keck und tat es dem Schwarzen gleich.

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine, also leg es zurück, was es ist!“ Gunn blitzte ihn drohend an. Sein Blick huschte über seine Umgebung nach einer brauchbaren Waffe. Irgendetwas Spitzes.

„Oh, droht mir der dunkle Ritter? Habe ich das richtig verstanden: Drohst du mir?“, forderte der Frischling ihn im abfälligen Ton heraus. „Was willst du denn ausrichten? Ich fürchte allerdings, dass schon jemand vor mir dich fertig gemacht hat. Schöner Verband übrigens. Ich glaube, du könntest noch ein paar mehr davon vertragen.“

Das einzige, was Gunn ins Auge fiel, war ein Kerzenleuchter, um den sich massige Blätter rankten, mit denen man sich alles Mögliche ausstechen konnte. Kurzerhand griff er danach und rammte dem überraschten Vampir, der vor Schreck wieder in sein menschliches Antlitz zurückkehrte, eine Spitze davon in den Magen. Mit seinem Körpergewicht warf er sich noch einmal gegen den Leuchter und verpasste ihm einen zweiten Ruck, der den Frischling zu Staub zerfallen ließ.

Angestrengt atmete Gunn aus. Sein Herz klopfte wild in seiner Brust. Durch seine Hand fuhr ein pulsierender Schmerz, den erst jetzt wahrnahm. Bevor er sie fest mit seiner anderen gegen seinen Oberkörper drückte, stellte er den Kerzenleuchter wieder auf sein Tischchen. „Wenigstens kann man nicht behaupten, ich wäre langsamer geworden“, sagte er zu sich selbst.

Mit einem Fuß verteilte er das kleine Staubhäufchen. Dazwischen entdeckte er ein Medaillon, dass er offensichtlich hatte mitgehen lassen wollen. Er hob es auf und betrachtete es. Das Ding schnappte auf und zeigte ihm sein leeres Inneres.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Malek, der den Lärm gehört hatte. Er ging an seinen angestammten Platz hinter der Kasse. „Der Kleine hat Ärger gemacht, er wollte das hier stehlen. Ich habe ihn hinauskomplimentiert“, log Gunn.

Der Ladenbesitzer schüttelte wieder den Kopf: „Ich hab’s doch geahnt. Hier, ich habe fast alles gefunden, was du haben wolltest. Eins fehlt noch.“ Der Dämon kam hinter dem Ladentisch hervor, marschierte an Gunn vorbei und suchte einen kleinen Beutel aus einem Regal hervor. „Da haben wir es ja. Kann ich noch etwas für dich tun? Wie geht es deiner Hand?“ Mit einem Nicken deutete er auf Gunns rechte Hand, die er immer noch schützend vor dem Brustkorb hielt.

„Schlecht“, antwortete er. Er kam näher, beugte sich leicht vor und wisperte: „Hast du noch...?“

Malek seufzte. „Ja. Aber du solltest das Zeug nicht mehr nehmen.“ Er ging in die Knie und holte etwas unter dem Ladentisch hervor. „Du wisst, es kann einige Leute ganz schon aggressiv machen – auch wenn es die Heilung beschleunigt. Das ist nicht zum Spaßen! Dir geht es auch wirklich gut damit?“ Er sah ihn prüfend an.

Gunn wusste, warum er ihm nicht erzählt hatte, dass er den Vampir getötet hatte. „Ja, ja, es geht mir gut. Ich habe alle deine Ratschläge beachtet. Ich bin die Ruhe selbst“, lachte er, nahm sich das kleine Päckchen und ließ es in die Hosentasche wandern.

„Danach sollte dein Knochen wieder ganz sein“, erklärte Malek und lächelte zurück. „Gut mein Alter, sonst noch was?“

„Mh, vielleicht hast einen Geheimtipp für mich: Meine Freundin ist schwanger. Sie hat Bauchschmerzen.“ Als er die Worte über den Lippen gebracht hatte, erschien ihm die Möglichkeit nicht mehr so fremd, dass er Vater werden könnte. Vater – das musste man sich erst mal ausmalen, was das überhaupt bedeutete.

„Du meinst Übelkeit?“ Der Dämon wandte sich zu seiner linken, wo Gläser über Gläser mit Kräutern arrangiert waren. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Wo haben wir es denn...“ Er beugte sich nach unten. „Ah ja. Ein Wicca-Rezept auf reiner Naturbasis. Man nimmt eine Handvoll auf einen Liter und trinkt den Aufguss.“ Er füllte eine Menge in eine kleine Papiertüte ab.

„Dann nehme ich noch das hier.“ Gunn legte das Medaillon neben die anderen Sachen.

„Für Fred, stimmt’s?“ Malek zwinkerte ihm zu, während er alles zusammenrechnen. Der Schwarze grinste ehrlich zurück.

Als er vor der Tür stand, atmete er tief ein. Es hatte geregnet und die Nachtluft war herrlich klar, genauso wie sein Kopf. Er musste sich unbedingt bei Fred entschuldigen. Sie musste ihn einfach verstehen. Wie konnte er ihr nur erklären, dass....er mit solcher Schärfe reagiert hatte? Wie konnte er ihr seine Eifersucht verständlich machen? Wie?


	5. Chapter 5

Er wanderte eine Weile ohne Ziel durch die Gegend. Die Dinge aus dem Zauberladen trug er in einer Tüte bei sich. Das ‚gute Zeug’ und das Medaillon hatte er seiner Hosentasche verschwinden lassen. Während des Gehens wechselte er automatisch in die andere Hand und registrierte zu seiner eigenen Überraschung, dass sie nicht wehtat. Der Schmerz war nur aufgetaucht, weil er sich des diebischen Vampirs entledigt hatte. Eigentlich konnte er die lästige Bandage endlich loswerden.

Gunn blieb an der nächste Ecke stehen und legte die Tüte auf einer Mülltonne ab. Mit Leichtigkeit wickelte er seine rechte Hand aus, knüllte den Mull zusammen und stopfte ihn in die Tonne. Nach einigem Drehen und Wenden befand er, dass alles bestens aussah. Malek hatte ihm wirklich exzellent geholfen.

Gut, mal abgesehen von den leichten Nebenwirkungen, vielleicht war er ein wenig emotionaler als gewöhnlich, aber das würde er wieder hinbiegen. Gunn fühlte sich in dem Moment richtig gut, sprühte vor Optimismus, dass sich alles regeln ließe und beschloss, sich auf den Rückweg zu machen. Er war bereit, sich Fred zu stellen und alles zu erklären. Wenn er es richtig anstellte, würde sie ihn verstehen und ihm verzeihen.

Als er den Griff der Eingangstür herunterdrückte, stellte Gunn fest, dass abgeschlossen war. Er kramte sein Schlüsselbund hervor. Nachdem er geöffnet und das Licht angemacht hatte, schritt er verwirrt durch das Foyer, bis ihm einfiel, dass für Mitternacht noch eine Geisteraustreibung angesetzt gewesen war. Ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr sagte ihm, dass sehr viel Zeit vergangen war, seitdem er im wütenden Rausch das Hotel verlassen hatte.

Schnurstracks marschierte Gunn hinter den Tresen der Rezeption und sah routinemäßig auf den Anrufbeantworter. Keine neuen Nachrichten. Dabei fiel ihm nicht auf, wie ein loser Zettel durch sein straffes Gehen aufgewirbelt zu Boden segelte. Er verstaute die Zauberutensilien sicher und ging schließlich die Treppe rauf.

Ihr gemeinsames Zimmer lag verlassen. Er stand im Türrahmen und ließ den Raum auf sich wirken. Ein vorwurfsvolles Schweigen. Unbehaglich trat Gunn ein. Er holte eine Fotobox hervor, mit der er sich an den Tisch setzte. Er platzierte seine Mitbringsel aus dem Zauberladen daneben. Nachdenklich betrachtete er alles, während er seine Hände auf die Knie stützte, wie jemand, der gleich loslegen wollte, aber nicht wusste, wo er beginnen sollte.

Gunn hielt das Tütchen in die Höhe. Brauchte, wollte er es noch? Seine rechte Hand war gesund. Sein Kopf sagte nein, sein Bauch war unentschlossen. Vielleicht benötigte er ein wenig Tröstung? Oder etwas Mut? Er war ruhig und gelassen. Er konnte damit umgehen. Er wedelte das Tütchen namens Versuchung vor sich hin und lauschte der Bewegungen des Inhalts. Eine kleine Prise.

Nein! Er musste sich zusammenreißen, konzentrieren. Wenn Fred mit den anderen wiederkommen sollte, wollte er ihr das Medaillon als Zeichen schenken. Gunn legte das Zeug beiseite und durchwühlte die Box.

Als er all die alten Bilder durchsah, kamen damit auch die ganzen Erinnerungen an die schönen gemeinsamen Zeiten hoch und er überlegte, wie er nur vergessen konnte, wie glücklich sie waren. Fotos mit der in die Kamera lächelnden Fred ließen ihn selbst schmunzeln. Er dachte an den Moment, als sie einander ihre Liebe im verzauberten Theater offenbarten. Es war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes magisch gewesen.

Gunn versuchte an den Zeitpunkt zurückzudenken, wann seine Eifersucht so übergekocht war, aber er konnte es nicht wirklich dingfest machen. Sicher wusste er, dass Wesley etwas für Fred empfand, doch das hatte ihn anfangs nicht gestört, schließlich hatte die zierliche Brünette sich für ihn entschieden.

Mit einer Schere zerschnitt er zwei Fotos. In die eine Hälfte des Medaillons packte er ein Bild von sich, in die andere eins von ihr. Zufrieden schloss er das Schmuckstück. Und wieder fiel ihm das Tütchen ins Auge. Verflucht. Gunn kämpfte wirklich mit sich. Ein nervöser Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Wann kamen die anderen endlich zurück?

Er stand auf und – stand. Da kam ihm plötzlich die andere Tüte in den Sinn, die Malek für Fred zusammengestellt hatte. Das Wicca-Pezept. Er konnte sie damit aufmuntern, wenn sie erschöpft zurückkehrte und er hätte etwas zu tun. Er stopfte beide Dinge vom Tisch in die Hosentasche, bevor sie noch jemand zu Gesicht bekam, der sie nicht sehen sollte. Kurzerhand eilte er die Treppe hinab und ging dorthin, wo er die Utensilien verstaut hatte. Da fiel ihm der Zettel auf dem Boden auf.

Gunn konnte die Handschrift von Wes erkennen. Die Geisteraustreibung. Darunter stand aber noch etwas krakelig hingeschmiert, das er als Cordy Klaue identifizierte. Er überflog die Zeile, las Hospital, danach setzte sein Hirn aus. Dreimal fuhren seine Augen darüber, ehe er verstand.

Mit dem Schlüsselbund in der Hand rannte er zur Tür hinaus, konnte sie kaum hinter sich abschließen. Seine Finger zitterten. Gunn musste ins Krankenhaus und herausfinden, was mit Cordelia und Fred los. Aus der Nachricht ging überhaupt nichts hervor.

Aufgebracht hupte er einen Autofahrer vor ihm an, weil dieser nicht schnell genug losfuhr, nachdem die Ampel auf Grün gesprungen war. Wenigstens hatte die beiden aufgeschrieben, welches Hospital sie aufgesucht hatte. Er gab mehr Gas und betete, dass ihm keine Bullen in die Quere kamen.

Dort angekommen, steuerte er direkt auf die Anmeldung zu. Noch völlig außer Atem fragte er nach Fred. „Ist Winniefred Burkle hier heute eingeliefert worden? Oder Cordelia Chase?“

„Gunn?“ Cordelia kam aus dem Wartebereich auf ihn zugelaufen, als sie seine Stimme gehört hatte. Sie machte ein besorgtes Gesicht. Erst wollte sie ihn verzweifelt und glücklich, ihn zu sehen, umarmen, doch dann schwang ihre Stimmung um und verpasste ihm eine deftige Ohrfeige, die Gunn perplex über sich ergehen ließ.

„Du bist so ein Idiot!“ Die Brünette sah ihn strafend an. „Wie konntest du nur?“

„Was ist passiert?“, brachte der Schwarze atemlos hervor, dass Cordy mit ihm Mitleid bekam. Sie führte ihn zu seiner Bank, um ihm alles zu erklären.

„Ich konnte Wes und Angel nicht erreichen. Wahrscheinlich haben sie das Handy ausgeschaltet. Fred hatte heftige Bauchschmerzen. Sie hielt es kaum noch aus. Seit einer Ewigkeit schleppt sie sich nun schon damit rum. Als es nicht mehr anders ging, sind wir so schnell wie möglich hier her. Der Arzt hat bei ihr eine Eileiterschwangerschaft diagnostiziert. Und das Ding platzt, dann ist die Kacke am Dampfen!“

Cordelia warf sich auf einen Stuhl und stützte ihren Kopf auf die Arme. Sie seufzte verzweifelt.

„Und...? Wo? Wo ist sie jetzt?“, stotterte Gunn, überwältigt von der Flut der Informationen.

„Sie ist sofort in den OP.“ Sie fuhr sich mit zittriger Hand über die Stirn. Sie stand wieder auf, drehte sich irgendwie, aber blieb in der Bewegung stehen. Dann wandte sich die Seherin überraschend zu Gunn, fiel ihm um den Hals. „Ich habe... habe Angst.“

„Shh shh.“ Gunn streichelte ihr beruhigend den Rücken. Ich auch, dachte er.

„Wir können nichts tun“, flüsterte die Brünette leise und drückte sich fester an ihm. Von seinen großen, langen Armen umschlugen konnte man sich wirklich geborgen fühlen. Gunn schob sie behutsam zu den Stühlen und sie setzten sich, zu warten.

Gunn sah auf die Bahnhofsuhr an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Die Nacht wurde länger und länger und langsam auch zu der schrecklichsten seines Lebens. Da waren ihm tausend Dämonen, Monster und Vampire lieber als dieses untätige Warten. Cordelia war an seiner Schulter eingedöst. Verkrampft hockte er auf dem Plastikmöbel, damit ihr Kopf nicht wegrutschte, und auch weil er Angst hatte.

Plötzlich meldete sich Cordelias Handy zu Wort. Vorsichtig fischte Gunn es aus ihrer Jackentasche, aber zu spät, sie war bereits wach. „Gunn? Wo seid ihr?“, fragte Angel am anderen Ende. „Was ist los?“ Zwanzig Minuten später kamen die beiden hineingeschneit. „Wo ist sie? Wie geht es ihr?“, platzte Angel hervor, packte Gunn bei den Oberarmen und sah ihn beschwörend an.

„Im OP“, kam Cordelia dazwischen. „Gott sei dank seid ihr jetzt da.“ Ihre Wimperntusche war verlaufen und der Vampir konnte bei ihrem traurigen Anblick nichts anderes tun, als sie in die Arme zu nehmen.

„Wie konnte - ?“ Wesley trat zu ihnen. Er schwankte zwischen Verzweiflung und Wut. Mit einer unwirschen Handgeste deutete er auf Gunn. „Wie konntest du Fred nur so einen Dreck erzählen? Wieso konntest du sie mit derartiger Schärfe niedermachen? Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben. Ich kann- wirklich nicht! Wie lange kennst du Fred? Fred, die fähige Wissenschaftlerin? Fred, die gute Seele? Die abgrundtief ehrliche und loyale Freundin? Die so viel Hoffnung geben kann? Siehst du nicht, wenn du ihre braunen Augen schaust, dass sie die Wahrheit sagt?“ Der Engländer sah ihm direkt und ruhig in die Augen.

„Und sind wir keine Freunde? Ich meine, was ist passiert? Vertraust du mir nicht, Gunn? Ich würde nie etwas tun, um dich und Fred auseinander zu bringen. Ich weiß, wen sie liebt – scheinbar ganz im Gegensatz zu dir!“ Wesley bohrte Gunn seine Zeigefinger in die Brust. „Wenn ihr etwas geschieht und das letzte, was sie gehört hat, deine hässliche Worten waren, dann gnade dir Gott!“ Er hatte seinen Freund langsam, aber bestimmt gegen den Pfeiler hinter ihm gedrückt.

Angel und Cordelia beobachteten die Freunde besorgt.

Gunn war sprachlos. „Ich...ich...“

„Ja, du bist schuld, weil es ihr schlecht geht!“, zischte Wesley hart. Sein Gegenüber blickte betroffen zu Boden.

„Mach mal halblang, Wes!“, unterbrach die Seherin. „Dafür, dass Fred jetzt operiert wird, kann er absolut nichts.“

„Sind Sie verwandt mit Winnie-...“ Der Arzt schaute auf sein Klappbrett „Mit Winniefred Burkle?“

„Freunde“, antwortete Cordelia prompt. „Wie geht es ihr? Können wir sie sehen?“

„Sie hat alles gut überstanden und liegt im Aufwachraum“, erklärte der Mann. „Sie können sie sehen, aber bitte einer nach dem anderem.“ Die Brünette nickte. Alle folgten dem Arzt im Entenmarsch.

Hinter einer Glasfront erblickten sie ihre Freundin schlafend in einem Krankenhausbett. Gunn wollte gleich zur Tür hin, als Wesley ihm in den Weg trat. „Du gehst nicht zu ihr!“, bestimmte er hart und baute sich demonstrativ davor auf.

„Ich muss zu ihr“, erwiderte Gunn bestimmt.

„Nachdem, was du beim letzten Mal angerichtet hast?“, zischte der Engländer.

„Das wird sich nicht wiederholen!“ Er wollte sich an ihm vorbeidrängen, aber Wesley stemmte sich gegen ihn.

Cordelia machte dem lästigen Streit ein kurzes Ende und schlängelte sich an den beiden Rivalen in den Aufwachraum. Draußen vor der Tür die Diskussion weiter. Die Brünette trat an Freds Seite und sprach sie leise an. Die junge Frau drehte langsam ihren Kopf in ihre Richtung. Noch ganz matt von der Narkose öffnete sie die Augen. Cordy strich ihr eine Handsträhne aus dem Gesicht und grinste sie zuversichtlich an. Sie erzählte ihr, dass alles gut gelaufen sei und die anderen sehr besorgt um sie gewesen seien. Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete sie auf das Männertrio hinter der Scheibe.

Fred warf einen müden Blick hinüber. Cordelia redete, während sie eigentlich nur zuhörte und kaum antwortete. Schließlich verabschiedete sie von ihr. Kaum vor der Tür, fragte Gunn, was sie gesagt habe, aber die anderen Männer lauschten ebenso gebannt.

Gunn wartete die Antwort kaum ab. Er musste einfach zu ihr. Wesley wollte ihn wieder aufhalten, doch Cordelia hielt ihn mit der Begründung zurück, dass sie sich aussprechen müssten. Missmutig sah Wes zu, wie Gunn zu ihrem Bett ging.

„Fred?“, fragte er.

Sie hatte die Lider wieder geschlossen. Als sie seine Stimme hörte, wandte sie ihren Kopf ab. „Bitte, hör mir zu“, flehte er, „Es tut mir so leid. Alles.... alles, was ich gesagt und getan habe. Ich bin ein Vollidiot. Ich hatte kein Recht. Ich weiß... ich hätte sehen müssen...“ Verzweifelt legte er den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Du bist über alles erhaben. Ich hätte dir glauben müssen. Es ist nur so...“, setzte er zu einem Erklärungsversuch an. „Ich bin schrecklich eifersüchtig. Ich konnte es nicht ertragen, dich mit Wesley zu sehen, nicht mal, dass er in deiner Nähe ist. Und noch schlimmer wurde es, als ich erfuhr, dass er mehr von dir will. Es ist wie ein Stich heißer Nadel in mein Herz. Ich wusste es nicht, wie eifersüchtig ich werden konnte, denn noch nie, niemals zuvor hat eine Frau so viel für mich bedeutet wie du! Ich schwöre es.“

Mit zittrigen Händen holte er das Medaillon aus seiner Hosentasche. Die Tüte hatte sich mit der Kette verharkt. Er versuchte, die beiden Dinge voneinander zu trennen, aber seine Finger waren zu fahrig. Er zerriss das Tütchen und das Pulver rieselte über Freds Gesicht hernieder.

„Was?“, krächzte sie mit trockener Kehle und blinzelte. Feine Staub hatte sie auf ihrer Haut abgelegt. „Das? Das war Magie“, murmelte Gunn und pustete das Zeug von ihrem Gesicht. Sie hätte nie schöner aussehen können, vielleicht bildete er es sich ein, doch sie die schönste Frau. Die eine.

„Nimm es bitte.“ Der Schwarze legte das Medaillon vor ihr auf die Decke. Dann füllte er ein Wasserglas und gab ihr zu trinken. „Ich kann verstehen, wenn du mich jetzt hasst.“

Ihr standen Tränen in den Augen.

„Ich hasse dich.“ Ihre Hand suchte das Medaillon, das sie vorsichtig aufklappte. Sie sah die beiden Fotos und schniefte laut. „Ich kann dich gar nicht hassen!“ Ihre andere Hand fand seine und drückte ihn. Vollends schluchzend sagte sie jetzt:

„Mach das nie wieder!“

Ende


End file.
